Quiet Stength and Assumed Weakness
by Shichan0999
Summary: Ganju and Hanataro have a pretty happy life but Hanataro has some doubts as to how long it'll last. Rated T. Main pairing is GanjuXHanataro with a mention of RenjiXIchigo.Boy Love people so if you don't like then don't read! Also M-preg


I do not own Bleach or the characters nor do I own Popular Science magazine! I hope you enjoy this lovely oneshot of GanjuXHanataro. It's one of my very favorite pairings. Thank you to my friend YinKeket for the names of the kids in this fic. Check out her stories, she is much better about updating than me!

"Ganju!" Hanataro screamed up the stairs. There was no response so he headed up to wake his slumbering bear of a husband. The sight that met him when he opened the door was just too adorable for words. Their twin son and daughter were both on either side of Ganju sprawled out while Ganju was in danger of suffocating himself with a pillow. Hanataro tiptoed into the room slowly and approached them. For a moment he marveled at them, they were the perfect combo of him and Ganju, they both had black hair of course and freckles, and their eyes were the most beautiful blue. "Sakuya, Tamashi wake up it's time to play trampoline with daddy." As soon as the grumbling twins heard trampoline they stood up. "One, two, go!" Hanataro screamed and the twins began jumping up and down on the bed and hitting Ganju with their tiny hands.

"Time to wake up daddy!" They shouted in unison. Ganju suddenly turned around and grabbed both of them by the waist and began to tickle them mercilessly.

"While this is extremely entertaining we do have a party to go to and you need to get ready you three." When the realization dawned on them the twins got even more excited. They had forgotten that today was their best friend's birthday. It was Ichigo and Renji's little girl's birthday. Her name was Riku, she sported orange curly hair and brown eyes and she was turning five today. All the kids around that age in Soul Society were invited and it was going to be ridiculous. About twenty minutes after the rousing of the sleeping members of the house everyone was downstairs and finishing their breakfast. Hana stood up and began to clear the dishes. When he got to Ganju's plate Ganju grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I'll do these dishes, you've done enough this morning." Ganju took the dishes out of his hand and kissed his husband soundly before heading to the sink. Twin sounds of 'eewww!' were heard soon after.

########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############

At the party!

"Hey Hana, it's been a while! Where is that family of yours?" Rukia walked up to Hanataro and gave him a big hug. She had been gone in the human world for a while but she'd returned for her best friend's child's birthday.

"Ganju is somewhere speaking to Renji and the kids are in the ball pit over there." He pointed to an area that was sectioned off with colorful balls floating around in a pit. They talked for a while but soon Rukia said she needed to speak to Ichigo about something and left. While Hanataro was standing alone at a table a handsome man he had never seen before came over.

"Hey cutie what are you doing over here all by yourself?" The man was obviously drunk and he kept trying to grab Hana's hand.

"I think you should walk away before my husband sees you over here." Hana said shoving his hand with his ring finger in the man's face. But the guy was too drunk and he wouldn't listen. Meanwhile Ganju was eating a piece of cake across the room when he looked out on the floor he saw his children playing with some of Riku's new toys, knowing they were fine he looked for his husband. When he saw the man trying to touch his husband his face was flushed with anger. He threw his cake somewhere to his right and it landed in an unsuspecting shinigami's face. He ran towards them and as soon as he got close enough he punched the drunken man in the face. He fell like a ton of bricks and Hana just sat there with wide eyes. He wasn't so much shocked that Ganju had punched the man but at how hard. Right as he was about to thank his husband Ganju grabbed him and crashed their lips together forcefully. Though the kiss was rough Ganju was holding him so delicately as if he would break with the slightest force. He had been that careful ever since the twin's birth. Hana had complications with the pregnancy and he almost died in child birth, but when they'd seen the faces of their babies, it all seemed worth it. But as stated before Ganju had become gentler when dealing with Hanataro. But his jealously level had risen exponentially. He seemed to snap much easier if it seemed someone was trying to take Hana away from him. In the middle of this excellent kiss, someone tapped Hanataro on the shoulder.

"Hey! Get a room this is a children's party!" When Hanataro turned around he saw Renji standing there angry and cleaning what seemed to be cake out of his hair. He was probably more pissed about the hair honestly. "Oh, and Ganju watch where you throw your cake! My face isn't a trashcan!" Renji seemed to be fuming before a very pregnant Ichigo came up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"Honey, settle down okay, look how happy your daughter is. Here feel your second little princess is kicking up a storm." Ichigo turned him around and placed Renji's hand on his stomach. Hanataro looked on with happiness for the couple but a tinge of sadness because he could never have children again. He felt bad mostly for Ganju who wanted a big family in the first place. Even though Ganju told him every day that he loved him and the twins were enough he always felt bad. Eventually the party settled down and just a few people were left. Hana, in his new seat aka his husband's lap, looked over at Sakuya and Tamashi who seemed to be falling asleep on each other and decided it was time to go home.

######################$$$$$$$$$$$#########

After putting the kids to bed Hanataro walked into the bedroom he and Ganju shared and got under the covers next to his husband. Ganju was reading a Popular Science magazine with his reading glasses on, which Hana had always found sexy. "Ganju, can I ask you something?" Ganju found a stopping point and put his magazine down.

"Sure my beautiful flower what do you need?" Ganju slowly stroked Hana's cheek.

"Do you hate at me because I'm so weak?" Hanataro said so quietly Ganju almost didn't hear it.

"What are you talking about I could never hate you and you are anything but weak. What are you thinking in that head of yours?" Ganju lifted Hana's chin up so he was facing him and Hanataro slowly opened his eyes. Ganju almost couldn't stand to look because of all the pain and sadness in those blue eyes which always held such happiness.

"I almost lost the twins! And now I can never give you anymore children…and seeing Ichigo and Renji today…I almost couldn't stand it, I wanted to be happy for them but I was so jealous! I don't want you to leave me for someone who can bear your children…I couldn't stand ever being without you, I love you too much." By this time Hanataro's eyes were overflowing with tears and in his frantic declarations he'd pulled his hair in all different directions. Almost immediately after he had finished his rant he was pulled against a hard yet comforting chest, one that he never wanted to leave again. He just lay there tracing the scars on Ganju's chest for what seemed like hours, until Ganju spoke.

"I will never leave you. You are not weak you are the strongest person I know. Even if the twins are the only kids I'll ever have then I'll be happy. We could always adopt, there are plenty of kids in Rukongai that need homes. I love you more then I think you'll ever know and if I lost you I…I don't even want to think about what I'd do." He pulled Hana away from his chest and looked him in the eyes as he said the last part. Hanataro leaned up and kissed Ganju slowly and soon it became a sloppy but passionate need just to feel each other and be together. Soon after they fell asleep facing each other with their limbs entangled and dreamt of all the things they'd do together in the future.

AN: For those of you who are watching my multi-chapter RoxasXAxel fic I am very sorry but it takes me a while to post things. I have no other excuse. But this idea just came to me and I had to get it out and hopefully it will be enough for now. I hope you enjoy and please review 3 u guyz! XD


End file.
